The invention relates to a milling cutter having indexable cutting inserts with serrated cutting edges for metal cutting operations.
Cutting inserts with serrated cutting edges enable higher metal removal rates as compared with cutting inserts having non-serrated cutting edges. However, this is achieved at the expense of rougher surface finish.
Currently, milling cutters use cutting inserts with serrated cutting edges in even flutes only, or with several special types of inserts that need to be put into specific positions. This is cumbersome and inflexible, and requires many insert styles in some cases. In addition, possible body damage may occur if improper inserts are not in the appropriate pockets.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a cutting insert with serrated edges that can be used with conventional inserts where necessary to balance out the cutting action to provide a full cut with one rotation of the milling cutter, while being easily interchangeable without worry of damage to the cutter body.